As Long As I'm With You
by TimeToReadaBedtimeFanfic
Summary: Everything is Fine at the air temple. Jinora is a master, the other airbenders are being trained, Jinora's 16th birthday is coming up. So what happens when the young master acts on her feelings for Kai? How will Tenzin react to all of this? What does the future hold for the couple? (teen pregnancy in the future)
1. Flu Season

Tenzin woke up later than usual to a splitting headache and his wife worrying over him. It isn't uncommon for people to get sick during this time of the year, afterall; it _is_ flu season. However, it is inconvenient when the oldest of the only two airbending masters gets sick.

Tenzin let out a quiet groan and looked over at Pema who was wringing out a rag to dab at his forehead with.

He hesitated to speak, knowing that judging by the pain in his throat, his voice wouldn't sound very harmonious. He slowly spoke in a hoarse voice. "Pema? Dear? The time?"

Pema seemed to stiffen at his voice before she relaxed and looked at him, giving him a soft smile. "Don't worry, dear. It's noon, but Jinora is handling everything with the airbenders. You just relax and focus on getting better, ok?"

He gave a small sigh and nodded before closing his eyes and relaxing as the damp cloth was pressed against his forehead.

(Our first line break of the season)

All of the airbenders had just dispersed into their own groups after Jinora told them they could have an hour to themselves. She was getting a bit tired from teaching and having to deal with Ikki, who was more hyper than usual, and Meelo, who was actually acting a bit more sluggish than he usually is.

After wandering off to a more secluded area she sat down on the ground and crossed her legs, closing her eyes and relaxing a bit. She only got to meditate for a few minutes before her meditation was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat behind her. She sighed and opened her eyes, turning around and relaxing at the sight of Kai. Kai let out a small smile and spoke. "Hey, Jinora. Sorry for interrupting your totally important meditation."

Jinora rolled her eyes and smiled softly before speaking. "It's fine, Kai. Did you wanna go hang out or something? I can meditate later." She got up and dusted herself off before walking over to him.

He smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah. What do you wanna do?"

Jinora tilted her head and thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Well... I was going to read after meditation...but I guess you wouldn't want to do that, huh?."

Kai shook his head, "No thats fine! As long as I'm with you I'll be happy- I mean, um-," Kai's face turned bright red as he tried to fix what he said.

Jinora was about as red as he was but she fought the blush down after a few seconds and smiled, "Great! I was reading this really good story and I'm not that far in it so I guess I could start over for you." Kai nodded, blush slowly fading.

Jinora grabbed his hand and started leading him in the direction of the temple. "Alright. Come on."

Kai tilted his head. "Oh. Um. Where exactly are we going?"

She looked at him and kept walking as she answered him. "My room. Thats where the book's at and thats where I'm most comfortable reading. Wouldn't want Ikki to interrupt us or something, right?"

Kai's face flushed as he heard her answer. "I don't think Sifu Tenzin would be ok with me being in your room, Jinora." He bit his lower lip, speaking slowly and carefully.

Jinora looked forward and kept walking as she spoke. "My dad is sick and won't be out of his room for awhile...and my mother will be taking care of him. Anyways, he should trust me alone in my room with a boy. I'm an airbending master now I think i'm responsible enough to have you in my room. Besides, we're just reading a book."

Kai nodded. "I guess youre right. What's the harm in reading, right?"

She nodded as well and smiled at him. "Exactly. Why are you so worried anyways? I thought you were totally fine with not obeying rules, mister theif?" She looked at him as she teased.

He let out a small chuckle. "Hey I've changed! And I'd totally be down for disobeying your dads rules if it wasnt for the fact that in this instance I think he might actually kill me."

Jinora laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. He's an airbender. He wouldn't kill you. Well...he probably wouldn't kill you."

Kai smiles before speaking, sarcasm laced in his voice. "Wow that was very reassuring"

Jinora grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Hey, Didn't you say as long as you were with me you'd be happy?" She raised an eyebrow and gave a soft smirk.

Kai looked down at their hands and then back up at her, his face heating up. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Y-yeah" He calmed a bit before speaking up again. "Yeah...because you make me super happy" He let out a small smile and squeezed her hand.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once in her room she let go of his hand and grabbed her book before sitting on the bed. Kai looked around awkwardly before Jinora decided to speak up.

"You can come sit down with me. I won't bite." She opened the book and Kai slowly made his way over to her, sitting down next to her.

Jinora glanced at him and then looked back to the book, leaning against him and beginning to read. "A nice cool breeze washed over the earth kingdom village, refreshing the young earthbending girl who had been practicing all day in the sun." She kept reading about an earthbender girl who fell in love with a fire nation soldier during the hundred year war.

Kai wrapped an arm around her halfway through the first chapter.

She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to read.


	2. Teenagers

Jinora finished reading the book around midnight, Kai still cuddled up to her.

He pulled away a bit and spoke. "That was a really good book... I liked the part where he gave up being a soldier to stay with her in the village."

Jinora leaned a bit closer and nodded. "I liked how even though her father didn't approve of him...she ended up with him because they loved eachother."

Kai leaned closer as well, slight blush on his face. "I liked how he fought for her..."

She leaned in more and moved her hand to his face. "I liked...I like...you...a lot"

He looked into her eyes. "I like you a lot too"

She stared back into his eyes and leaned in more, slowly closing them.

He grabbed her face gently and they both moved in, pressing their lips together gently as their eyes fluttered closed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, deepening the kiss a bit. She leaned back, laying her head against the pillow and pulling him with her.

He ended up hovering over her while they kissed, hands holding him up on the pillow on either side of her head. He nibbled at her bottom lip until she parted her lips, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth carefully.

She slid her tongue against his and kept her hands loosely on the back of his neck.

He slowly broke the kiss and trailed feather like kisses down her jaw and to her neck where he stopped and nuzzled her for a moment before licking at her neck gently.

She let out a low hum and leaned her head back.

Kai started to suck at her neck while she slowly moved a hand to rub at his chest. He stopped after leaving a few hickeys and kissed her gently on the lips again.

She let out another hum, and lightly pushed on his chest, affectively breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "We should probably stop soon...we don't want to go to far..."

He nodded a bit and pecked her lips before kissing her cheek and laying down next to her, opening his eyes. "We could keep kissing a bit more though...right?"

She let out a breathey chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I think we could get away with kissing a bit more. I hope this isn't our whole relationship though."

He shook his head and gave her a short light kiss. "No. So does this mean we're in a relationship?"

She nodded a bit. "Yeah...I hope so. We may have to keep it from my dad for a bit though...just so we can slowly hint at it to get him used to the idea."

He nodded and cuddled up to her, covering them up with her blanket and kissing her cheek. "Lets just lay here for a minute, ok?" He closed his eyes.

She nodded and closed her own eyes. "Yeah...let's just lay here."

(And then the author decided it was time for a line break)

The next morning was chaos, to be expected. Tenzin was over the worst part of his illness which meant that nobody could keep him from getting back to work, even if he was still technically sick. The first thing to happen that eventful morning was Tenzin getting a few complaints about how Jinora gave them an hour break and then disappeared for the rest of the day. The second was when he went into Meelo's room to find that Meelo had contracted his illness.

Tenzin was now on his way to wake Jinora up and check on her, worried that she disappeared because she had also contracted Tenzin's illness. He quickly knocked on her door before immediately entering. "Jinora, are you alright? I heard that you abandoned the airbenders and-..."

Jinora quickly sat up and Kai groaned, rubbing at his eyes before sitting up. Jinoras eyes were wide and she quickly spoke. "It's not what it looks like!"

Tenzin's face started to turn red as he spoke. "Good because it looks like Kai spent the night in your room."

Jinora looked to the side. "Ok so it's kind of what it looks like...but we didn't do anything I swear! Ikki was being annoying so we went in here and I read to him and then we fell asleep."

Tenzin stared at her. "And I suppose those bruises on your neck are from training?"

Jinora winced and glared at Kai who blushed and held his hands up.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "Jinora you are far to young to be doing this sort of thing. Not to mention that you're to young to start dating"

Jinora frowned. "Dad, I'll be sixteen in a week... In the water tribe people get married at sixteen..."

Tenzin frowned and crossed his arms. "Those are outdated watertribe customs that are rarely used. And air nomads would get married at a later age. This is the end of the discussion. Jinora you're grounded. Kai. It would be best if you were to go back to your own sleeping quarters."

Jinora frowned. "Dad, you arent being fair!"

Tenzin looked at her. "It's not my job to be fair. Now don't you talk back to me. Get dressed and meet us in the dining area for breakfast. And Kai I told you to leave."

Jinora growled. "Fine." She grabbed Kai's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

He squeaked at the unexpected kiss but kissed back immediately.

She broke the kiss and Tenzins face reddened more.

Kai kissed her cheek and absconded from the room.

Tenzin stared at her. "Well you were going to be grounded for a month but I suppose we'll have to lengthen your punishment to 2 months."

She glared at him. "Fine. Get out of my room."

(And out of the darkness a lone line break appeared)

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Tenzin had moved Kai and Jinora to opposites sides of the table and everybody at the table was quiet.

Jinora pushed her plate away and crossed her arms.

Pema sighed and looked at Tenzin who narrowed his eyes and went back to eating.

Kai slowly pushed his plate away as well, leaning back in the chair.

Tenzin looked over at Kai. "Kai, stop leaning back before you fall."

Kai glanced at him and leaned back more.

Otaku looked around at the others and hesitantly spoke up. "So we'll be resuming our training today, right? Because I put my own spin on the air scooter and I wanted to show everybody before training!"

Tenzin looked at him and smiled lightly. "That's great, Otaku. Training will be resumed today so you will definitely have an opportunity to show everyone."

Jinora stood. "May I be excused?"

Tenzin glared at her and ignored the request.

She growled and left the room.

Pema frowned. "Tenzin. You need to talk to her. I don't think you're being fair to her and you need to talk. She just wants to be able to date."

Tenzin glared and crossed his arms. "She's 15, Pema! She doesn't know what she wants!"

Pema sighed. "She'll be 16 next week...you have to hear her side of things."

Tenzin relaxed a bit and looked down. "I'll think about it...I'll think about talking to her about it."


	3. The Secret Date

Jinora didn't end up skipping training like she wanted to. She was a master, after all, and she couldn't just leave Tenzin to train the others alone. Training went smoothly for the entire day and by night time everybody was exhausted. The new team avatar would be coming back to the temple for a bit tomorrow and everybody needed to be well rested

Jinora had slipped into her pajamas and slid into bed, letting out a long sigh and closing her eyes. She was almost asleep when somebody cleared their throat, causing her eyes to snap open. She sat straight up and got ready to defend herself.

Kai raised his hands and spoke quickly. "Hey, woah. It's just me. Shh. Don't wake the others."

Jinora relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

Kai walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her. "I missed you...I barely got to see you today...I can go if you want me to, though."

She shook her head. "No. Please stay. I missed you too. Sorry my dad's being overprotective."

Kai shrugged. "It's ok. He just doesn't wanna believe that you're growing up."

She sighed. "Well he needs to get it into his head. I'm not a little kid anymore." She leaned into Kai.

Kai wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I know. He'll figure it out sooner or later."

She nodded and looked at him.

He pulled away and stood. "Wanna sneak out and go on a secret date? Like a night time picnic or something?"

Jinora tilted her head and slowly stood. "Hmm...I don't know...what if we get caught?"

Kai smiled. "Come on, Jin. You're a master airbender. You won't get caught. And I used to be a great pickpocketer and thief. We'll be fine. I'll go get a few blankets and food. Meet me on the hill with the tree that has those awesome fruits on it, ok?"

Jinora nodded. "Alright."

(If you take a look to your left you'll see a wild linebreak in its natural habitat)

Kai had set up a picnic on the hill. Their was a yellow blanket set out along with a few others folded up next to the blanket. A lantern was lit in the middle of the blanket and two plates were set, both with a simple fruit tart on them with glasses which had lychee juice in them.

Jinora landed and smiled at Kai, blushing a bit. "This is really nice, Kai. Thank you."

He smiled back and sat down on the blanket. "Anything for you, Jin."

Jinora sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

Kai looked her over and pecked her lips. "You look beautiful...you always look beautiful."

Jinora blushed again, tucking her hair behind her ears. She grabbed a glass of lychee juice and sipped at it a bit before setting it aside and looking down. "I'm really sorry about my dad..."

Kai shrugged. "It's ok. His heart is in the right place... I just...wish he'd actually listen to you...to us."

Jinora nodded. "He usually does. Just not with this kind of stuff. He still hasn't really told me much about dating or...sex. He's avoiding it. I know some about it from books."

Kai nodded. "I'm in the same boat, really. I mean it'd be kind of awkward to ask Bolin or Mako about it...and they haven't offered to tell me anything."

Jinora blinked. "Really? I would've thought Bolin would want to teach you all sorts of things. He loves having a younger brother."

Kai shrugged. "Well we don't get to see eachother often. He's on team avatar, ya know? And he's an actor." He picked up his glass of lychee juice and sipped it.

Jinora nodded and cuddled into him. "Yeah."

Kai looked at the food. "Are you not hungry?"

Jinora shook her head. "Not really."

Kai nodded. "Do you wanna stargaze?"

She nodded a bit. "Yeah. I'd like that alot."

Kai moved the candles and set up a pallet, laying down on it and covering up.

Jinora layed next to him and covered up as well, cuddling into him and looking up at the stars.

Kai stared at her, face relaxed and content. "You're perfect, Jin."

Jinora blushed and looked over at him, smiling a bit. "Nobody's perfect, Kai. Not even the avatar. Imperfection itself is pretty beautiful though."

Kai smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed back and relaxed.

Kai sat up a bit and leaned over her while kissing her.

She let out a low hum as he slowly moved himself ontop of the teenaged airbending master. The stars shined brightly in the sky and the cool air brushed against bare skin that night under the tree that bore the glistening pink fruits with a taste sweeter than sugar.

(Here's a line break because I'm a good Christian woman and I refuse to write minors doing the do)

Jinora was awoken by a small bit of light that attacked her eyelids. She opened her eyes groggily and groaned before bolting up and looking at the sun that had barely started to rise. Her face turned bright red as she realized her skin was bare underneath the blanket and she repressed a squeal when she saw Kai was next to her without his clothes as well. Chewing on her lower lip, she shook Kai.

Kai groaned and slowly opened his eyes before sitting up quickly, his face turning the same shade as Jinora's. "Oh my gosh. we...we had-"

"I know...I was there." She grabbed her discarded clothes and looked at him "Can you...uh..."

Kai blinked and his eyes widened as he turned his head away. "Oh yeah sure. Sorry... this is pretty awkward isn't it?"

A humorless chuckle escaped Jinora's mouth as she stood and dressed herself hurriedly. "Understatement of the century."

"It was still...good...right?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

She felt her face start heating up again as she finished getting dressed. She dropped down to her knees and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't doubt yourself. I have no prior experience but I think it was good. I mean. Awkward. And obviously inexperienced from both sides. But I think it was good for a first time."

He blushed alot and leaned into her touch, smiling a bit. "Good. It was good for me too...we didn't ruin our friendship did we?"

She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "It'd be impossible to ruin our friendship, Kai"

He turned and looked at her before standing up and hurriedly getting dressed. "Good. Let's pack everything up and get to the temple before people start waking up."

A sharp nod from Jinora was given. "Good plan."


	4. Team Avatar Arrives

(Thank you DemonDragon8331! You're such a sweetie! :D So the next chapter may be a bit rough. I've been dealing with an obscene amount of writers block lately but I love fanfictions and I know how suckish it is to wait a super long time for a chapter to come out. So. I will try my best to shit out a decent chapter for whoever is here that actually likes this fanfiction and wants to see more. -Ash)

As soon as the sun was risen enough Tenzin started banging on doors, telling every relevant person to get everything ready for the arrival of team avatar.

Jinora was already up and ready, feeling a bit guilty and awkward about last night. She knew that they had taken a big step in their relationship that they definitely should've waited to take. Were they wrong to act on impulse and go with what their bodies wanted them to do? Was it a normal thing? Their were only two people she could talk to about this without having to worry about them telling anybody else and they would be arriving soon. The teenage girl took a deep breath before exiting her room.

Kai loved Jinora, he knew he did, but he also felt like maybe they did something wrong last night. Maybe there was some reason they weren't really told about sex aside from being told not to do it. He needed answers and there were only two people he could trust to give him some without telling anybody else and those two people would be here today. He ran a hand through his hair before leaving the room to help get ready for the arrival of team avatar.

(This line break indicates a timeskip. so lets travel through time, shall we?)

Jinora stood behind her family a bit as they waited on the dock for the ship. Only her and Kai's pinkies were linked to avoid being caught doing something as scandalous as holding hands.

The poor young airbender that Jinora's pinky was attached to was quietly thinking. If Jinora's dad didn't want them dating or even holding hands then he absolutely can NOT find out about what they did last night or else he might be killed, or worse, Tenzin might take Jinora away from him. He absolutely couldn't let that happen. He needed to talk to his two older brothers as soon as he could get them alone which should be easy to do. All that's needed to get them alone is for Kai to tell Bolin that he wants to spend quality time with his brothers.

The ship slowly docked and the team gracefully got off the boat and ran over.

Korra ran to Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, and Rohan, Hugging them all tightly. "Where's Meelo? He should be here"

Tenzin sighed and shook his head. "He has contracted the flu and is to stay in bed for at least a week."

Korra nodded. "Oh. Well I guess I'll go by and say hi later. See how he's holding up."

Bolin had already made his way to Kai with Mako in toe, hugging the teenage boy tightly. "Ah man you don't know how much me and Mako have missed you!"

Mako smiled. "I admit I actually did miss you a little. Even if you are a sneaky little klepto."

Kai let out a small laugh and nodded. "I missed you guys too. Hey um. Speaking of missing you both. Do you think maybe we could hang out? Alone?"

Bolin smiled. "Yes! Sibling bonding time with both of my favorite brothers!"

Jinora smiled a bit and made her way over to Asami and Korra while the three brothers talked.

As soon as Jinora left Kai led them away.

Korra spotted Jinora and smiled. "Hey, miss airbending master."

Jinora looked at her father and then back at Korra. "Hey Korra. Do you think you and Asami could maybe come hang out with me? I know you just got back and all and I don't wanna hog all of your time spent here but I could use some...uh...relationship advice. And you both are girls who have been in relationships."

Korra blinked. "You need relationship advice from us? You're in a relationship?"

Jinora glanced at her dad and nodded her head yes at korra, speaking slowly and with an exaggerated tone. "...no i'm not"

Korra smirked. "Heck yeah we'll give you advice! right, Asami?"

Asami smiled. "Well sure. I mean I don't know if we'll be able to help but we can certainly try."

A nod was given in response before Jinora grabbed both of their hands and started dragging them away.

Ikki frowned. "Hey no fair! Why does Jinora get to spend time with Korra before I do?"

Pema smiled softly. "Because your father is stubborn and Overprotective. You get their suitcases to their rooms, ok?"

Ikki frowned. "Aw man! I'm so shortsheeting Jinora's bed later!"

(Fun fact. it took me over an hour to write that. haha. sorry it's so short and that it takes me forever to update...and that i'm not the best at writing '^^ again yeah it's a super short chapter sorry i promise i have more written it just isnt good enough to post. i'll edit it and try to post the new chapter before the new year ^w^ -Ash))


	5. The Brothers Alone

(Yoooo I'm so sorry i was gone! I just kinda lost interest in this fic for awhile but hey I am here now! And I mean I did say I would try to post a new chapter before the new year... just turned out to be before the new year the following year... ahah. oops! Anyways sorry It's so short I'll try super hard to write more and post again soon!)

(Kai, Mako, and Bolins talk)

The three brothers sat down on Kai's bedroom floor in a circle on a blanket. Kai was awkwardly twiddling his thumbs and Bolin and Mako were waiting for him to break the awkward silence.

Mako sighed. "Alright spill. What's going on? Somethings obviously wrong."

Kai tenses and looked up at them. "Right. Ok. So. Jinora's my girlfriend now."

Mako's eyes widen and Bolin gasps.

"I knew it! I knew you'd end up together!" Bolin smiled.

Mako tilted his head. "Kai. If you're in a relationship why do you seem upset? Do you not like her?"

Kai's eyes widened. "No! No I love her she's great. She's my best friend and I love that we're dating. It's just..."

Bolin rested a hand on his shoulder "Just what? You know you can talk to us, Kai. We're your brothers, remember?"

Kai bites his lower lip. "I think we may have rushed into something a bit too soon. We just got together the other day and her dad keeps saying we aren't dating...god I don't even know how it happened..."

Mako frowns. "Kai. What happened?"

The airbender in question bit his lower lip. "We snuck out at night and went on a secret date...and we...we had sex."

Mako and Bolins eyes widened significantly.

Bolin made an inhuman screeching noise, trying and failing to form sentences.

The eldest brother quickly controled himself. Kind of. Not really. "You WHAT?" He failed in trying to keep his voice normal and instead succeeded in probably busting the eardrums of both of his brothers. "You're fifteen, Kai! Jinora is fifteen! Do you know how stupid that was?"

A wince was detected from Kai as he hugged himself. "No? Nobodies ever really talked to me about it... i'm guessing it was a bad thing to do?"

Mako ran a hand through his hair. "Please. PLEASE tell me you used protection."

Kai blinked and his eyebrows scrunched together, not understanding.

"Oh my god. Kai. Tell me you used protection." Makos voice lowered and he stared at Kai.

"I...I don't know what you mean." Kai frowned.

Poor Bolin looked as if he was gonna cry. He was very quiet, just letting Mako flip his everloving shit while he stared down at the blanket beneath them, thoughts swimming through his mind.

Makos eyes were wide. "Oh god. We have to talk to Korra and Asami. And Jinora."

Panic washed over Kai's face. "What? why?"

The hand of the firebender shot out and grabbed Kai's. "Kai. Listen to me. You're a kid. A fifteen year old kid. I get that you only did what your body told you to do. God we should've talked to you about sex sooner and avoided this. Unprotected sex can transfer diseases and it can lead to pregnancy. So we need to get you both together along with the girls and sit down and have a talk. You probably didn't even...uh...do the part that makes the babies... I'm just worried about you having unprotected sex again. Also. Tenzin doesn't find out about this unless absolutely necessary or we will all be killed."

Kai's eye's widened and turned a bit glossy. He nodded and held onto Mako's hand, mind reeling at all of this new information.


	6. Girl Talk

(Thank you so much, BnaditCorps, for your review! It seriously made me so happy that I decided to get on my laptop and pump out another short chapter. So thank you. You're super sweet and this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you all enjoy!)

Jinora sat on her bed, looking to Korra who was sitting next to her. Asami was sitting at Jinora's desk facing the two and waiting patiently for somebody to speak up. After a long awkward silence Korra cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "So... relationship advice?"

Jinora took a deep breath and chose her words carefully. "Me and Kai decided to start dating but I think things went a little too far..."

Asami blinked "What do you mean 'too far'?"

The young airbending master twiddled her thumbs and looked away. "Kai and I kind of... had sex"

Korra's eyes widened a little and she looked toward Asami who was in the same amount of shock as the avatar. Asami tilted her head and kept her voice even as she spoke. "Jinora. Did you 'kind of' have sex or did you have sex?"

Jinora sighed and shifted in her seat uncomfortably, voice quiet. "We had sex. It just kind of happened. We started kissing and then it escalated."

Korra slowly nodded, soaking in the information before speaking up. "Okay. So. First off, I'm assuming Tenzin doesn't know since Kai is still alive."

Asami giggled and spoke up. "I don't think the oldest airbending master we have alive today is going to kill anybody."

Korra shrugged. "You have not seen that man when he's mad. You'd swear he's a firebender with how hot headed he is. Anyways! Second. We might need to ask some personal questions and it'll probably be awkward. But I doubt you have anybody else you want to talk to about this, right?"

Jinora nodded. "I only really trust you two with this."

Korra nodded back. "Alright well first things first. Did you two use protection?"

Jinora stayed quiet for a second before shaking her head. "I don't know. It all happened so fast..."

Korra frowned. "Okay that might be an issue. That's kind of important information."

Asami sighed and decided to interject. Somebody had to ask it so she guessed it was going to have to be her. "Jinora. Did Kai, um, finish... inside of you...?" Asami's face was flushed and she felt super awkward asking a 15 year old that question.

Jinora bit her lower lip and shrugged. "I don't know. I think he might have. But I really don't know for certain."

The poor avatar groaned and leaned back. "Alright guess we've gotta go have a talk with your boyfriend then."

Jinora looked down and blushed. She didn't know why they had to bring Kai into it but she trusted Asami and Korra's judgement. So she nodded in agreement at the plan to talk with Kai. This was definitely going to be awkward. That she knew for certain.


	7. The Talk

The look the adults shared when they met in the hallway was one of understanding and concern. This look was much different from the look shared by the two teenagers. Jinora and Kai's faces flushed as they attempted to avoid eye contact. Here they were now sitting in Korra's room silently, the awkward aura never truly dissipating as each of them waited for somebody to speak up.

Finally Mako sighed and groaned "Look we all know these two slept together, right? So, like, are we giving them the talk? Asking for details? Jeeze ew that sounds weird. Just. What are we doing?"

Asami frowned and looked to Kai "Well. First things first. Did you use protection?"

Bolin butted in quickly, crying a little "They didn't! My poor baby brother, raised on the streets, was never told of protection!"

Korra raised an eyebrow "Okay. That's fine. This is fine. Kai hasn't had sex before..."

Asami nodded "So that means he's probably clean. Honestly they're just kids, guys. Look. We're gonna tell you about sex and then you guys have to promise that you'll wait until you're both ready to have sex again. And you have to promise you'll use protection"

Jinora and Kai nodded, feeling very awkward.

Korra tilted her head "And Jinora can't get pregnant or anything right? Since it was her first time?"

Asami raised an eyebrow "That's...That's a myth..."

Bolin raised his hand "oh what if she's never had her- um...y'know...time of the month? Have you, Jinora? Then you can't get pregnant right?"

Jinora blushed more "My period...? I um... I should get it again in a couple of weeks"

Mako relaxed "Okay well as long as she gets her period she should be fine. Right?"

Asami thought about it for a second before answering "Yes. I think so"

Korra clapped her hands together "Alright well now that we've settled that! Time for the talk! Who wants to explain where babies come from?"

Everybodies eyes widened and there was a chorus of "not it"'s from everybody in the room. Yeah. This was gonna take a bit.


	8. Spotting

(Alright ya boy is back in town trying to pump out a half assed maybe decent chapter? We'll see how this goes I guess. It's been a bit since i've written so ima take a little leap. nothin big just a couple of weeks later)

Three weeks later Jinora relaxed at the small bit of blood in her under garments. She didn't feel the way she usually did when on her period and there wasn't much blood at all but this HAD to be her period, right? She washed up and quickly made her way to where she knew korra would be. Korra had talked earlier about sparring with Mako and Bolin against her and Asami so she went to the training grounds and stopped to watch, not wanting to break up the match for something as trivial as her monthly cycle.

Mako threw a fire punch that Asami easily blocked while Korra used the good old water whip on Bolin. Bolin shreiked as he was whipped and he backed off "NO fair you said no bending, korra!"

Korra laughed and smirked before speaking in a jovial manner. "That was before Mako started pulling out the fire punches. He cheats I cheat"

Mako frowned and glared at Korra, letting his guard down.

Asami took this opportunity to take Mako down and pin him "too close to home, Korra"

Korra barked out a laugh and quickly tried to hide it as Mako turned his glare to Asami. Mako groaned before speaking "I HATE girls. I HATE them so much"

Bolin smiled apologetically "To be fair, bro, you DID cheat... it was no bending and- Oh! Jinora! Hey guys look Jinora is here! Hey you wanna spar with us?"

Korras expression immediately changed as Jinora made her way over. The avatar seemed concerned as she spoke. "Hey how are you? Have you had your uh...cycle...yet?"

Jinora smiled and nodded, watching as Korra's shoulders relaxed. "I'm okay. Nobody knows about what we did, I'm bleeding, and I think dad is starting to accept the idea of me dating! When me and Kai were talking the other day dad walked by and stopped to look at Kai and he didn't glare or say anything! He just kinda looked like he was thinking really hard about something"

Mako was let up and he rubbed his shoulder, stepping away from Asami before speaking "So you're okay? Have you told Kai yet? I know he's been worried sick since your 'outting'"

Jinora shook her head "No I wanted to tell you guys first. I'll tell him next time we get some time alone, which is pretty rare recently. He's been acting so weird about this whole thing so it'll be nice to put it behind us and start fresh, yknow?"

Asami smiled "Of course. And remember not to rush into things. This is the first boy you've ever dated. Take it slow if you want it to last"

Bolin's eyes widened "Want it to last?! C'mon Asami, They'll be together forever they're soulmates!"

Mako sighed "That's not how life works Bo. I mean yeah I guess sometimes it works like that? Like with Avatar Aang and his wife, Master Katara, but usually it takes awhile to find the one. I mean hey if they end up together i'll be proud and i'm routing for them but we don't want to force a relationship."

Jinora tilted her head "Yeah you're right. It's important to take things slow. I really like Kai and I care about him. Maybe I can talk to dad and convince him to let me and Kai go on a date? With adult supervision?"

Korra's eyes lit up and she clapped once "That's perfect! If you get Tenzin to go with you on your first date it'll give him the illusion of control AND it'll show that you're mature enough to make your own decisions. He might even let you guys be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"you think?" Jinora smiled at the thought. "Alright. I'll definitely talk to him later then. I'll show him that I'm mature and that I'm ready to have a boyfriend. Thanks, guys. All of you really did help."

They shrugged and muttered out variations of thanks, watching as Jinora turned and went off to go about her day.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

(I know I skipped Jins Birthday by the way '^^ i've never been great at writing birthdays? So like I might do a flashback to a birthday party or smthn but honestly i suck at writing stuff like that. Anyways let me know if you guys like it so I know to keep going!)


End file.
